


Mnemosyne (goddess of memory)

by Mnemosnye



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, not sure about bella's pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosnye/pseuds/Mnemosnye
Summary: "I feel a connection to her but not as a mate" Rosalie whispered to her lover as they lay on the forest floor."I want to be her friend. I think we could help her. She was hurt the way you were, we can help her come to terms with it." Alice said gently kissing Rose."What about her powers? How do we help her control them. I can't imagine going to sleep only to see women I've never met be raped. It must be terrible for her."Bella Swan is suffering but can two mysterious women help her. What connection does she have to Rosalie and will she enter the world of vampires.





	

“Mom why are you trying to whore me out?” I screamed

“OH MY GOD BELLA. How could you say such a thing. I am just trying to make you happy. I don’t understand where this hatred of men came from.” She shouted back at me throwing her arms up in the air out of frustration. 

“I don’t hate men and I certainly don’t need them to be happy. Why do I have to be dating someone just because I am a teenage girl?” I ask. My mom just didn’t understand. These arguments would end if I just told her that I get raped every night. Then again she wouldn’t believe me. Who would believe me if I told them I was living another life when I went to bed.

“You know what just tell me Bella. If you are gay I can accept it ok so just tell me.” I stopped after her words hit my ear. I was just about to yell back that It wasn’t true and that I just wasn’t sexually interested in anyone but then I stopped. If I just let her think I’m gay ,which I could be in the future, than maybe she will leave me alone.

“Ok mom, I’m gay.” I said after enough silence had passed.

“Oh my god Bella how could you do this to me. What about marriage and kids? Oh god, Oh” She went into a crazy banter about why I couldn’t do this to her. I can’t take this anymore.

“Im packing my bags.” I say calmly as I head up the carpeted stair as fast as I could. I couldn’t take this anymore I can’t live with her. She knows I can’t sleep but never asks why, she know something is wrong with me but never asks. She knows so little about me you would swear she isn’t my mother at all. At least Charlie won’t force me into dating guys and wearing less clothes. She never bothers to ask why her teenage daughter doesn’t want to dress like her mom. If she had maybe I would break down and tell her about my nightmares and my power but she doesn’t even try. So with tears streaming down my face I begin to pack my bag. School clothes under wear bras shirts jeans and a jacket because Forks is cold this time of year and every other time too.

“Bella. Bella. Come one stop please. What can I do? Huh what?” She asks looking at me with desperation that just almost makes me want to unpack. Almost. I know that desperation is only there because she might lose her life size toy doll that cooks, cleans, and even pays her bills. Even if i’m wrong and my mother does care I think it would be good to change my environment. 

“Is this about Jim and how he touched you?” This made me freeze. That was low and she knew it. My mother and I don’t talk about big problems and issues we should talk about. Jim, is one of them. However unlike the others I don’t mind not talking about Jim. I never want to hear the bastards name ever again. It’s because of him it all started. Before he did what he did I never had one of those visions but after what happen I saw the past. I have the power to see people's memories. It’s not a gift it’s a curse. I don’t know how it works because each time it’s different. The only thing I know is that touching or eye contact will allow me to see someone’s whole life story. I see them in visions and too everyone else it simply looks like I zones out and my eyes glossed over but to me it’s like being in another lifetime for years and years. When Jim...did what he did...began to have nightmares about it which was normal. PTSD was common among young victims. My mom just took me to a psychologist and expected me to be fine. I told the psychologist that my dreams were to vivid to be PTSD, I told her it was literally like reliving evers vile moment but I was told that everyone says that. At the time I was angry that no one would listen to me or believe me. I felt alone like no one else understood what I had lost. I felt this way mostly because that’s how my mother behaved and made me feel. But a mother is a childs whole world and so when my mother ‘it’s ok you’ll get over it. It’s not a big deal’ I felt like that’s what the world was telling me. After the “PTSD” I began to see other women being raped. I thought maybe this was just my psyche portraying my hope that no one else has to go through what I did but soon I realized it wasn’t. I realized this when I realized the women in my dream was my great grandmother who I was named after because I was the last thing she held before she died. 

“Bella. Bella are you listening?” My mom snapped me out of my thoughts.

“That was low even for you.” She looked as though she was going to make an excuse so I cut her off. “Don’t. I’m leaving on the first flight I can book. Whether you can’t to come with me to make sure i’m safe or not is entirely up to you.” I was continuing my preparation. I probably wouldn’t sleep tonight which was fine by me. Every time I close my eye I am met with this tragic sight of either myself or another women being raped imagine the torture that is. I had forced myself into developing insomnia just to avoid sleeping. At first I didn’t think it would matter because I would see the memories when I was awake or so I thought. Turns out that’s not true. For some odd reason I only see those memories in my sleep. The same can’t be said about my own rape though. I see that all the time no matter what I do but that isn’t about my powers that about me. It’s normal for anyone that happens to.

“Please talk to me.I know I screwed up. My daughter was raped my boyfriend and I didn’t give you the support you needed. As a mother I should have been by your side through the nightmares. I know you think I’m a terrible person but you have to understand I didn’t know what to do. I was so confus-” I slapped her. 

“Leave. Haven’t you hurt me enough. Please I can’t do this anymore just leave.” Most people would expect Renee to be angry but even she can deny the pain she has put me through. She can’t lie to herself and say she was there for me or worried about anyone but herself after what happen with Jim.

I got some of my warmest clothes and packed them in my large suitcase. I brought clothes, shoes, computer, and some school supplies. I took my book bag as a carry on and filled it with school supplies. I packed pens and pencils and books. Made sure to pack my memory book. It’s the book where I wrote most of my memories. I always carried it with me and this time would be no different.

At Forks airport.

That morning no words were said. During the flight we both remained silent and in our own world. Now I was staring at my mother about to say goodbye when I noticed the tears in her eyes. I really should be surprised she loves to cry and play the victim but this time was different. These weren’t fake tears she was genuinely sad to see me go or so I thought until she spoke.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?” She shouted ending with a sob. “I am sorry he raped you Bells. If I could go back and not date him I would. I am so sorry, I know ok, I know I failed as a mother.” Even now when we were saying goodbye she is still so oblivious and selfish. I feel the anger and pain fester in me and I know that I shouldn’t speak in fear of saying something I might regret but I can’t stop myself.

“I don’t even know what to say to you mother.” I spit the word out. “I told you what her did to me and first words out of your mouth was that he wouldn’t. You trusted a man you barely knew over your own child” I was a sobbing mess now. “HE RAPED ME AND ALL YOU COULD SAY TO COMFORT ME WAS THAT i’D GET OVER IT. It was-” I tried to continue but I fell to my knee in pain. I was being assaulted with a series of memories. 

“I’m just going up stairs to study.” I say as I head up the stairs. It took him less than five minutes to follow me. I smelt the liquor before I saw him. By the time I looked up her was blocking the only exit out of the room and closing it. I wasn’t stupid. I knew I should be worried and I was. Immediately I got up and backed myself into a corner. Big mistake. He wasted no time grabbing me. I remember it all moment by moment. Struggling against him as he ripped my clothes. Hitting my head against the side of my bed. The moment I saw hope stands out the most to me. In that moment I knew what was happening to me I wasn’t clouded by fear or frozen in shock. I knew what he was doing and I knew I had to run. However drunk or not he was stronger, faster, and bigger. The moment of hope was gone as soon as his hairy arm snaked itself around my slender waist. I was on the floor minutes later begging and pleading for it to end. In those moments when all I could do was cry and scream everything stoke out to me. The darkness under the bed and the sound of a woman’s voice behind me. I thought I was saved. After it was all over I lay on my cold bedroom floor my eyes void of emotion, my tear sweat and saliva pooling onto the wood beneath me, and his disgusting sperm coating the bloodied floor between my legs. Before I completely slipped away I saw my mother’s face appear in front of me right on time.

“YOU LET HIM RAPE ME. YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW. I know what I heard. I know you were there and you did nothing. You waited downstairs for the police while your daughter was experiencing the worse moments of her life. I just want to know one thing.” I said sobbing on my knees. Like I said before we don’t talk about important things which makes this the first real time we have spoken about the events of that day. For so long I hoped that in my desperation to get away I simply imagined my mother’s voice. After all wouldn’t her have stopped if he had heard her but with my power I can’t miss anything details. Given that my power and mind have forced me to relive these moments over and over again despite my protest there is no way I am mistake. My own mother heard maybe even saw me being raped and she.did.nothing. “Tell me why you didn’t do anything to stop him?”

“He had been abusive. I-i didn’t know what to do? I was scared and shocked so I ran and called the police. I’m sorry Bella I know I failed as a mother.” I didn’t expect her to say that but either way it doesn’t excuse what she did or how she treated me after. I said nothing and just walked away. We had be shouting but not many people heard. However A beautiful blond and short hair girl kept staring at me. The logical part of my mind knew it was because I had tears streaming down my face but I couldn’t help thinking they had heard us. Their faces were to full of empathy and sympathy for them to not know what had been said. I didn’t spare them a second look as I ran by. All the while in my head the words she said or the words she didn’t say echoed in my head. She didn’t deny it. She didn’t deny it. It killed me inside to know she let him do something like that to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Summery is bad but if you read it you (hopefully) realize how good it is. Also like I said in the tags i am not sure about who Bella should be with. All I can say is that I want it to be a girl but I giving you the option. Vote in the comments. I don't know when the dead line for the votes will be so just vote when you can. Your options are ( I want to be fare so there are two guys in here maybe one) (also feel free to recommend other characters)
> 
> Emmett (unless I decide to give him to jasper.....as a matter fact I think I will do that if he isn't picked)
> 
> Tanya
> 
> Kate
> 
> Irina
> 
> victoria
> 
> or should I make it Alice/Rosalie/Bella
> 
> Angela (because I kinda like the thought of these two)
> 
> Jane (maybe?? I like the couple but I don't know if they will be good for this fanfic.)
> 
> Its up to you.


End file.
